powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 32: Demon With The Golden Kick
Demon With The Golden Kick is the thirty-second episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Shoji's improper usage of his Aura Changer communicator nearly gets him and Ryo in trouble when he's captured by a banished Gorma Minion trying to reclaim his ultimate weapon. Plot A man is transporting animals in cages when he enters into a parking area; as he emerges to keep watch, it is cloaked man in sunglasses with a hawk on his arm. After whistling, the hawk flies off with a balloon in it's claw. At Ryo's apartment, his phone rings from Shoji at a booth which he hides under his pillow, Shoji complains that Ryo should wake up already. The hawk releases the balloon in the air while it flies tormenting people as Shoji continues to complain that Ryo wanted him to wake him up from being tired at work before giving up and leaving the booth. Getting an idea, Tenmaranger uses his communicator and yells "THERE'S A GORMA MINION HERE!", finally making Ryo wake up surrounded by clocks yelling at Shoji on where the monster is but with Shoji telling him that it's already morning with Ryo yelling at him being a birdbrain before he hangs up. Tenmaranger soon hears the scream of a girl being pursued by the giant bird as it catches her and raises her into the air, with him saving her and running with her as the hawk pursues them until they hide in the telephone booth with the girl hiding. The hawk soon lifts the telephone booth high into the air and flies them off with them locked inside as they're flown to a quarry. Shoji continues to protect the girl as the cloaked man drives up and leaves his bus filled with animals and tells them he's not there to scare them but wonders if the Dairanger can save the girl. He moves his hand moving the phone booth around as they are thrown down a cliff, forcing Shoji to transform and grab the girl from harm. As he asks who the man is, the man limps towards them before turning into a Gorma Minion known as the Birdcage Vagrant, forcing him to tell the girl to run as he states he can't let it out and that she's now a caged bird, firing a beam forcing the girl into a nest into it's birdcage body! Shoji yells at the Gorma to give it back but is hit back when trying to attack, forcing Tenmaranger to call Ryuuranger for a real Gorma attack! But Ryo, eating breakfast, torments Shoji at lying again before Master Kaku gets on and states there actually is a Gorma and he should assist him, forcing Ryo to run after nearly tripping on his alarm clocks. Birdcage Vagrant starts shooting Shoji with his rifle as Ryo rushes to him leading to Tenmaranger being attacked and thrown into the nest in the Gorma Minion, even as Ryo changes into Ryuuranger to try and save him! Wondering where he is, Shoji discovers the girl trying to watch over her as the hawk watches them both. Confronting Ryuuranger, Birdcage Vagrant states his fake leg is crying, stating to tell this to Master Kaku: if they want their friend back, they need to return his Golden Leg before summoning his hawk to attack Ryo. Stating "adios", the Gorma Minion leaves as Zydos watches them while chugging down a beer. At Dairanger Headquarters, Kaku questions why Ryo didn't come at Shoji's crisis, with him frustrating as Kaku states it's a violation of the team code. Rin asks if Birdcage Vagrant will return Shoji if the Golden Leg is returned, but the master doesn't know, revealing that the Gorma Minion has a special leg that creates a deadly unbeatable gold kick that couldn't be defeated even during the previous war between Dai and Gorma! However he trusted his power too easily and drank himself down so much that a Dai tribe member cut his leg off and escaped with it; losing his honor due to alcohol was a disgrace and everyone mocked him for his failure; he was even kicked out of the Gorma Tribes and disappeared! Ryo wonders what he meant by Kaku "summoning" his leg again, with him stating they'll soon find out. Zydos sees Birdcage Vagrant's bus drive towards him stating it's been a while since they've met and he should turn the Dairanger over to him. The Gorma Minion appears on top of the bus stating he won't take orders from him since he hasn't been a Gorma in ages! The general wonders if a drunk like him can defeat him, with Birdcage Vagrant shooting Zydos with a gun in his wooden leg stating that if he wants to acquire the Dairanger, he has to bring him his leg watching him run off cowardly while continuing to drink stating he's been putting up with humiliation for six-thousand years and will be the most powerful Gorma once again. Ryo runs through a field before collapsing, complaining that he didn't want Shoji to wake him with his Aura Changer and he should know the difference between what's acceptable and what's a joke. Birdcage Vagrant's hawk flies by with Ryo following it trying to make it stop before the Gorma's bus drives by nearly hitting him and tossing him aside before Birdcage Vagrant appears again. He asks where his leg is but Ryo asks for Shoji and the girl back, forcing him to shoot at Ryuuranger with his staff before telling the other Dairanger to meet up with him. Ryo tries but fails to fight Birdcage Vagrant forcing him to transform but being tossed around before he keeps blocking the Dairanger's moves until Ryuuranger uses his Blaze Destruction knocking him down and causing Shoji and the girl to shake within. Shoji hides the girl when he sees Ryo outside yelling for him as Ryuuranger threatens him, only for Birdcage Vagrant to reveal if he dies, those within him will die as well! Shoji tells him to not to be deceived and kill him but the Gorma Minion reveals how his leg was stolen and sealed away six-thousand years prior; likewise realizing Kaku is listening in and stating he has the power to unseal it. Ryo asks if what he's saying is true and to give the leg to him, but Kaku states he can't out of fear Birdcage Vagrant will be stronger and he has to defeat him now and he won't release his captives even with the leg back. Ryo continues to ask that he'll defeat the Gorma Minion if he just gives the leg back; but Birdcage Vagrant sees an opening and hits him. The other Dairanger fight the hawk who drops grenades towards them. With no other choice, Kaku disappears within his headquarters and appears within an ethereal plane where he uses his Qi to cause a pillar of water and release a container with a pot containing Birdcage Vagrant's leg; telling him to release Shoji and the girl and he'll give him his leg back! Throwing Ryo down, the Gorma Minion asks for the leg but Kaku states he does what he asked or the pot will be resealed; finally forcing Birdcage Vagrant to relent as Kaku grabs the pot once again preparing to give him the leg back. But without warning, Zydos appears and wraps him with Yo ropes, the general stating to not give in and that he won't get his leg back even if he released the hostages before throwing the Dai leader to the ground. Firing Yo energy, Zydos breaks the pot and gains the leg, allowing for it to reform over his fake leg after six-thousand years, making him the Demon with the Golden Kick again! Ryo asks for Shoji back but the Gorma states he won't seeing he'll turn him in as a means to get back into the Gorma once again. Telling him to be prepared, Birdcage Vagrant leaps upwards and flies with his Golden Kick, the leg hitting Ryo and throwing Ryuuranger back and to the ground, the Gorma Minion stating he'll remember that for a long while. The other Dairanger appear and summon their Darien Rods but he uses a triple Golden Kick throwing them all to the ground and calling them wimps as his hawk attacks them and flies back into his body. Within the cage, Shoji angrily tells the team to keep fighting before Birdcage Vagrant shoots them again and the girl runs to him scared. Preparing to finish them off, Birdcage Vagrant has his hawk fly out; but Shoji latches onto it's leg and uses it to carry him and the girl out of the cage before falling to the ground, Ryuuranger soon using his Dai Buster to kill the hawk. Telling the girl to run, Shoji states he may have a Golden Kick but it won't hurt him as he becomes Tenmaranger; but the Gorma Minion stops them from their roll call by shooting at them; with he and Ryo fighting the kick at the same time before the two team up for a special Super Gravity Wave, with Ryuuranger and Tenmaranger firing gravitational beams that make Birdcage Vagrant's leg so heavy it's unable to be moved; then using a Lightning Blaze Destruction to hit the strike with their teamup. With no other choice, Birdcage Vagrant uses an Enlargement Bomb with the team quickly forming Dairen'Oh; the Gorma Minion tries the Golden Kick but it's caught before he's thrown down and struck by the Great Electric Shock of the Great King Sword before being finished off by the Great Storm and Stress. Later, Shoji asks Ryo while he's working if he was quiet about the misuse of the Aura Changer but he states it's nothing to worry about; he offers to give him a ride but when Ryo states he's working, Shoji states he'll just take him to the restaurant which he agrees to with their teamwork. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Girl: Notes *'Viewership': 7.2% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' TenmaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' TenmaRanger *The opening sequence is updated to include Daimugen and the Heavy Armor Chi Palace combination following their debuts in the previous episode. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura